This isn't over
by PersonifiedKat
Summary: Wally and Kuki have been through enough already. They have watched their closest friends and teammates lose all their most precious memories, unable to stop it. Now it's Kuki's turn. Will Wally be able to take it? Rated k
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm back. Yet another little project while I'm working on something else. I hope you like it. I plan on adding at least one more chapter to this, so don't worry, I'm not going to leave you on a cliff hanger Please Review, as I've said, I love to hear your thoughts

-Kat

Disclaimer- I do not own KND! Mr. Warburton does

- This isn't over

I looked at her. _Her, Kuki Sanban_. In all her joyful, exasperating glory, and couldn't bring myself to utter a single word. It was so surreal, like any minute someone was going to pull a lever and we would both be launched back in time… back to when she was 12, 10, 8… anything but 13. Her beautiful violet eyes, the ones that normally sparkled, displaying an array of other warm colours, were now plagued with unshed tears. Even I was having trouble holding back. This was so much harder than it had been with the others, and that was saying something. I was still trying to figure out how I was supposed to live through the next month and a half without her. The thought of running away from it all and taking her with me, had crossed my mind more than once. I might have gone through with it, had I been the clueless ten year old I once was. Now I could see past the urge and realise there was no chance. They would find us sooner or later, and it would forever weigh on my conscience if they didn't. My gaze fell from her and landed on the floor. _Why? Why do you have to leave me? _Were the questions that I couldn't bear to ask. I knew it was not her fault, I knew that it was not her choice to make… but that just made it worse. My thoughts wandered to the other decommissions that I had been forced to watch, that I had been forced to accept. First it was Abby- she was like, no, she was a sister to me, then Hoagie- my best friend, and then Nigel- my role model. Somehow, I had made it through them, but this one threatened to rip me apart. Without her, I would be alone; a mere bug on the windshield that is the world. _Without her, who would I protect? Who would I risk my life for? Who would stitch me up when I did something stupid?_ I marvelled as I realised just how much I needed this girl sitting across from me. Me, Wallabee 'Wally' Beetles, had fallen head over heels for this girl. If my throat hadn't closed up, I might have chuckled, but the lump that resided there had already doubled in size. _Should I tell her? Should I tell her everything that I had never had the guts to say before? Or would it just make this harder? What if she doesn't feel the same? But this is our last chance… _The battle raged in my head. I would probably have exploded from the confusion had she not reached over and laid her hand on my shoulder.

"Wally?" I looked up and saw the tears that were now painting her beautiful face, her eyes red and puffy. I choked a little, but managed to reply.

"Y-yeah Kooks?"

"I'm gonna miss you… a lot…" she sobbed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"You won't remember me Kooks…" at this point I didn't care anymore. I sobbed with her, pulling at my darkened blond hair, tears streaming down my cheeks. She stood up from her couch that was parallel to mine, then sat down right next to me. Her arm snaked around my shoulders and held fast. I turned to face her and cried into her shoulder. I had cried with the others, but they had been silent tears. This was different. I could feel my heart aching and my chest throbbing, knowing that I couldn't stop the inevitable. In ten mere minutes, she would be torn from my grasp and forced to undergo a brainwashing procedure, where she would forget not just me… but everything she had done during her time with the Kids Next Door. She would forget the adventures, the lessons we learned… She would forget about the little blond boy who had grown so much since we met. I cried with the pain of a hundred, and wrapped my arms around her. She had been the one single constant in my life, since the day we met. Sure the others had been there through most of it too, but she had been the one to whom I could always confide in… always count on. Sure she could be childish and frustrating, but that just proved how much she fit in with the KND. I knew in my heart she would always remain a child and I could only hope that I did too.

"How am I supposed to go on without you?" I voiced my thoughts out loud.

"Oh come on…" she sniffled with a weak little smile, "You're Wally, you don't need anyone" I choked again.

"You're wrong Kooks… You're so, so wrong," I cried again, "I do need someone… I need you," I confessed. She sniffled as a thin silence fell over us. Tears continued streaming down my cheeks but I held back the sobs as best I could.

"Why would you need me?" she asked. I didn't even hesitate.

"Because you make everything better; your smile always makes me feel warm, your eyes are the most interesting and beautiful sights one could ever witness… and because you've always been there for me when I needed someone who wouldn't laugh or tease me," I looked up, into her eyes and the same chill that always shivered through my bones was sent down my spine, "I know it's stupid, and girly. I know I'm weak for needing someone when I should be strong enough on my own… but you're the one person in the world that I could never live without… the one person who could break Wallabee Beetles," I finished and stared back at the floor. I was slightly embarrassed, but I was also relieved to have finally told her. At least now if she didn't want to be my friend anymore, it didn't matter. After today, she wouldn't be my friend anymore anyway. She wouldn't have any idea who I am, except the slightest sense of déjà vu. I was waiting for her to yell at me and say that she would never like me that way, but she didn't.

"Why did you wait until now? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she cried and wrapped her arms around my waist, "I've always loved you Wally, I've always needed _you!_ Oh Wally… Why didn't you tell me?" she had buried her face deep in my bright orange hoodie. I was shocked, but I didn't hesitate to hug her back. There was no time to hesitate anymore.

"I was scared of my own feelings, Kooks. I was weak, I guess. I don't really know," I choked. She lifted her head from my dampened sweater and looked into me emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell _you_," she said, "I don't know why I didn't…" she started sobbing again. I placed a hand on her chin, making her look at me. I knew that she understood, but I had to say the words.

"I love ya Kooks," I said, staring into her eyes. She smiled at me and before I knew it, she was crashing her lips into mine. My eyes went wide in shock, but it didn't take long for them to close and I responded. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I snaked mine around her waist. When we finally broke apart, it was more for the need of air then anything else. I was grinning like a goof ball and she giggled a little. For the first time that day, I didn't feel like I wanted to cry. Unfortunately, the sweet bliss that had settled was torn away within seconds. Two guards barged in, and within minutes, they were leading her away. I pulled my arm back, reading to punch them, but then she stopped me.

"Wally, don't… It's not worth it," she said with a weak little smile. I dropped my arm and it hung lifeless at my side. They started off again, but before they could reach the door I grabbed her wrist.

"This isn't over," I told her, with conviction and tears stinging at my eyes. She smiled and nodded. Before anything else could be said, she was gone, taken away from me.

I lay awake in my bed. It had been nearly three weeks since she had gone, and I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold out. I had already asked the new supreme leader several times to bump up my decommissioning, but he kept saying 'no' for reasons I stilled didn't understand. Something about a tight schedule? Either way, it didn't matter. I had been having a really hard time, at the very least. I spent most of the school day avoiding the others. It was too hard to try and look at them, only to see they have no memories of our past. The rest of the day, after school, I spent my time wandering around the tree house, which for some reason had not yet been given to our successors. I would stare aimlessly at old pictures of memories and try my best to smile, but it was to hard. _Why can't this pain just end?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is the second part, and I'm considering making a third, but I still haven't decided yet. I hope you enjoyed the first part, and as I've said already, please review my stories because I'd really love to improve my writing skills even further. Thanks guys!**

**-Kat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the KND!**

Her violet eyes pierced through me, directly into my soul. She smiled at me and I felt myself smile back. I hadn't smiled in so long. She giggled girlishly, grinning widely, causing a chill to blast down my spine like only she could. She reached out her soft and delicate hand, as if beckoning me to come closer. I shuffled forward and as I got closer, I started hearing a faint calling.

"_Wally…" she whispered._

"_Wally…" she said._

"_Wally!" she cried._

"Wally!"

"Ahhhh!" I woke with a start and found myself rolling off the bed. I landed directly on my back, making a loud thump ring threw the house, and I lost my breath. This was how I woke up most mornings as of late, and it was really starting to hurt.

"Wally, you okay? You're going to be late, you're friends are expecting you soon!" called my mother. I groaned but rolled over and looked up at my calendar. Just as I had expected, my birthday had finally come; I was officially thirteen. My mom didn't know that they weren't actually my friends. She didn't know that they were just operatives waiting to brainwash yet another teen. It bugged me, but naturally, I couldn't tell her these things.

"It's about cruddy time," I grumbled to myself, staring at the date, "I'm fine mum! Be down in a minute!" I picked myself up off of the floor and started to get dressed. I didn't do so with any hurry, after all, I was just going to forget about everything anyway… they could wait a few extra minutes up there at Moon Base. My thoughts wandered to the dreams that had plagued my sleep since the decommissioning. They were almost always about Kuki, but there had been others that included all of them. I hated the torture that my imagination was enforcing. _She'll never remember_, I thought to myself, _and neither will I soon_. I was tired and it showed on my face. I looked up at the mirror and was displeased with how bad I had gotten. I was a mere ghost of the boy I once was, and after only a month or so. My hair had darkened and lost it's sheen, my one time green eyes now took on a dull grey shadow, and my body language practically screamed 'I'm alive but I'm not truly living!'. I glared at my reflection, yelling at myself in my head. _You're nothing but a weak little coward, Wally, you can't even last a few weeks without falling to pieces_! The days since Kuki's decommissioning had been long and difficult, seeing my friends who were no longer my friends. They had tried to talk to me at school a few times, but I had simply stared at them, then walked away. It hurt too much to _look_ at them, let alone _speak_ to them. I remembered one of the times _she_ had come to me.

Flashback

It was yet another horrible day, but thankfully it was almost over. I could go home and back to my room, where I had spent nearly all of my free time, just sitting there staring at meaningless things, and trying to remember what it felt like to be happy. It had been nearly a month since those cruddy losers up at Moon base had ruined everything, and I was totally worn out. Every single day had brought new pain to my chest, especially when I saw them… my friends. I finally understood the meaning of the phrase, "You never know how good it is until it's gone," because it described the loss of my childhood perfectly. I missed my friends more than I ever thought I could, especially her. My hand instinctively went to my lips, remembering that feeling. The feeling I had longed for, for years, only to finally feel it, then have it torn out of my grasp. I tried to push the memory away, for it only caused the pieces of my heart that remained to shatter ever more. I finally reached my locker, and started to turn the lock. I was the only one in the hall, for I had made a habit of waiting for everyone else to leave before I left class. I had finally started getting good at avoiding those who I had once seen as my teammates. I opened my locker and started grabbing my books. When I was finished I closed my locker and turned toward the doors. I didn't make it very far before I collided with something… which I latter found out was actually a 'someone'. I dropped my bag, but when I noticed my 'attacker' start to fall, I reached out an arm to catch them.

"_Sorry 'bout that," I said, but I didn't realise who I was talking to._

"_I'm sorry Wally!" she gasped and I instantly let go of her… it was her… Kuki…I looked up, not wanting it to be true, but as usual, things didn't go my way. My eyes instantly locked onto a set of sparkling violet orbs and my vision blurred. I started shaking all over. How did she know my name… I had made it a point of not re-introducing myself to them, but I didn't think about it for very long. I grabbed my bag from the floor and ran for the door. _

"_Wally, wait," she called, grabbing my wrist. I shook her off and continued running. I didn't want to, but I glanced back. Her eyes flooded with tears and hurt. Part of me wanted to think she remembered, but I knew she didn't. She had always been the kind of person who would cry at the smallest things. She was probably just upset by the way I reacted. I turned back to face where I was going, running at a full sprint. I ran all the way home, not looking back._

End flashback

I sighed. _Well it'll all be fine now, you won't remember any of it soon, _I told myself. I walked over to my bed and sat down. I had started sleeping at home again, after the first few weeks. I thought it would make more sense to get accustomed to my house again, since I wouldn't remember the tree house anymore- not to mention the fact that staying in the tree house just made me feel alone. I stared at my wall for a while, trying to forget, but my efforts were fruitless. I groaned and flopped back down onto my pillow, only to get poked in the cheek by something pointy. I sat up and turned to see what it was. I saw what looked like a picture. I snatched it up and studied it. It was a picture of the others. Hoagie, Abby, Nigel and Kuki. It looked like it must have been taken recently, for they all looked older in this photo then they did in all the other ones. I focused harder and realised that they were standing on the balcony at the tree house. _What were they doing there,_ I wondered_. _I leaned back on my headboard, staring at the photo. I held it up to the light, seeing if maybe there were other details that I just couldn't see properly. As I did so, I noticed words shining through the photo. I turned it over, only to find a message scrawled across the back.

You're right numbuh four… this isn't over. See you at Moon base.

At first, I just sat there, bewildered. Suddenly, realisation swept over me. I jumped off of my bed and flew out the door. I was out of sight before you could say "Kickin' Kangaroos," three times fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, 'tis I. This is the third part, and probably the last for this little story. I'm currently working on other, bigger stories that will need my full attention, so I that's part of why I'm stopping it here. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one. I hate to keep bugging you all with this, but I would really appreciate it if you review. I need to improve my writing and I cold use the tips

-Kat

Disclaimer: I do not own KND!

I paced around the ship all the way to the Moon base. It had already been programmed to bring me there, mostly because that way if I tried to escape, I couldn't, and also because I had no idea how to fly it in the first place. I was trying to wrap my head around it. I pulled the photo out of my pocket and read the inscription on the back for the one-hundredth time.

This isn't over…

I smiled for a moment while an overwhelming sense of hope settled in my chest, slowly trying to mend the broken shards of my heart. After several minutes, I broke myself from my reverie. _This could be a trick… Maybe they thought I might try to escape and lured me here with this…_ My heart sank. _What if my friends really were decommissioned? What if this is just some cruddy joke?_ I could feel myself slipping again, back into that pit of despair, the one I had wallowed in for the past month and a half. I tried to pull myself back out. _Maybe it is them though… Maybe they really are up there waiting for me…_ but it was too late; my hope had been extinguished. I stopped pacing and sat back down in one of the many chairs on the ship, sighing deeply. If it was just a joke, I wouldn't have been any worse off, I realised. It would just mean that some sick kid had gotten yet another kick out of my pain. My thoughts wandered off, into a fantasy about a world where they hadn't forgotten… a world where we could keep our memories and live without the pain. It would be paradise if it had existed, but I knew it wouldn't happen. The KND had their reasons for decommissioning us, but I still wanted to punch someone over the subject. We, Sector V, had only ever been loyal, persistent and determined. Not once had any of us betrayed the KND, in fact, we had saved it more than any other sector. If there were any exceptions to be made, they should have been made for my teammates and I. I looked at the count down clock and realised I had another good ten minutes before I would finally find out what was going on. I groaned and found myself pacing around the ship yet again, replaying the thoughts over and over; trying to prove myself either right … or wrong. Naturally I was unsuccessful, as usual. In a battle of the brain, I would never win. No, I was far from stupid… but that did not mean I was incredibly smart either. I had improved a lot over the years; my school grades had gone up, I had stopped making stupid comments, and I had become better at controlling my recklessness… or at least, whenever someone wasn't in real danger anyway. As if on cue, my mind found it's way to past memories of missions where I had risked my life protecting the others. As the hand-to-hand combat specialist, I had always taken it upon myself to ensure the safety of my teammates. This often caused me to end up in some… rough situations. Let's just say, I have a lot of 'battle' scars. As my mind wandered further and further into my memories, the time ticked away, and before I knew it, a flashing light was blinking and telling me to fasten my seat belt. _Well… this is it I guess_, I thought, bracing myself for what would appear on the other side of the door when I landed on the Moon. I held fast to the chair as I was jostled around by the landing. By the time it stopped and I realised that I had finally arrived, I was shaking like a leaf. _Please, please let them remember… _The door opened and I took in a deep breath. _Who will it be?_

I felt myself being grabbed and pulled roughly, and my heart sank. Before I could even struggle, I felt more hands grab hold, pulling me left and right. My eyes were still adjusting to the bright light of the Moon base, so I could only assume that it must have been some other operatives, ready to restrain a fighting numbuh 4 and bring him to the decommissioning chamber. I started to hear the voices that I had originally tuned out due to the sudden jerks and jolts from my 'attackers', and I nearly jumped out of my skin. It was _them._ I widened my eyes as they adjusted only to see the smiling faces of my team. They were all hugging me tightly, which explained why I had been grabbed so abruptly.

"Numbuh 4!" they cheered.

"Guys! You do remember!" I exclaimed and hugged them back.

"Yep, never forgot numbuh 4!" laughed Hoagie.

"Yeah, we're sorry we had to keep it from you numbuh 4!" said Nigel, rubbing the back of his balled head.

"Yeah, we couldn't tell ya until you were a teen," continued Abby. I glanced at her, confused.

"How come?" I asked, not connecting the dots.

"Because only teens can be in the Teens Next Door, silly!" cried a bouncing Kuki as she tackled me to the ground in one of her famous bear-hugs. I fell to the floor with an oomph, and she nearly strangled me to death. The others just stood there snickering, but I ignored them. I grinned up at Kuki who was still lying on top of me.

"I missed ya, Kooks… a lot" I said. Her face lit up even more and she snuggled into the crook of my neck.

"I missed you too, Wally… it was so hard not to tell you," she said and when I looked up again, there were tears in her eyes. I quickly brought my hand to her cheek and wiped them away.

"It's okay Kooks, it ain't your fault," I said with a gentle smile, but then I remembered something, "I'm sorry for how I treated ya that one time in the hallway… It was just so hard to see ya and think that ya didn't remember me… or my feelin's for ya," I felt the tears stinging at my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall. She smiled gently and leaned closer to whisper in my ear.

"I'm glad I remember," she said quietly. Before I could respond I felt her lips on mine and I let myself melt into her embrace. When we finally pulled apart, she had shifted her weight in a way that caused my chest to close.

"Hey, Kooks… I can't breathe" I gasped.

"Oh, sorry Wally!" she giggled as she got off and helped me back up. The others were still snickering, but I just glared at them and left it at that. When Nigel finally composed himself, he looked at me and gave me a genuine smile.

"So, what do you think numbuh 4? Want to be apart of the Teens Next Door?" I laughed a little at the rhyme.

"You couldn't stop me if ya tried numbuh 1!" I exclaimed, overjoyed. I turned to Hoagie who was grinning like crazy, but once he got a closer look at me, his smile faded. He walked over and examined me more closely, pushing up the sleeve of my hoodie to see that my arm had become rather bony during the past few months since his 'decommissioning', though there was still quite a mass of muscle. He then reached up a hand to turn my face to him, frowning when he saw the dark circles under my eyes, and the sudden prominence of my cheekbones.

"Dude… you look like you haven't eaten, or slept in weeks," he said sternly. I smiled sheepishly, starting to feel the discomfort caused by my friend's worry.

"That's probably because I haven't, really" I confessed, "You have no idea how hard it was to not have you guys around," They all looked at each other, guiltily. I immediately regretted saying that. I hadn't wanted them to worry about me.

"It's okay though," I said, trying to raise their spirits, "I'll be okay now… You're back!" I cheered again, making them smile.

"Yeah, but we seriously gotta get some grub into ya!" continued Abby, "If ya aren't careful you'll lose all ya muscle… and what use is a hand-to-hand combat specialist who has no muscles?" she joked, but I could sense the hidden concern in her words. I smiled reassuringly at my friends.

"Sounds good to me," I said, "how about we make our way back to the tree house and get cookin'?"

"Yeah!" cheered Hoagie, "Food! Food! Food! Food!…" he chanted as he passed me and headed for his station on the ship. I laughed_._ Abby passed me, following Hoagie and I could've sworn that I heard her grumble something about numbuh 2 and a bottomless pit. I was about to turn around and follow them when I felt a hand on my shoulder stop me. I turned back to see Nigel, with sadness in his eyes.

"I really am sorry numbuh 4," he said apologetically, "I knew it would be hard on you… but I guess it was worse than I thought," he sighed, gloomily. I pulled him into a brotherly hug and patted his back.

"It ain't your fault that I'm weak," I told him, "you were just followin' orders… no harm done, mate," when I released him, he still held uncertainty in his eyes.

"First of all: you are anything _but_ weak. Second of all: yes, there _was_ harm done," he said sternly, "Look at you. You must've lost 10 pounds since I last saw you," I tried to shrug it off.

"Well… I guess I was just a little lonely," I confessed, "I hated thinking I'd never see you guys in your glory again," I looked up at him and locked his gaze with mine, "I'll be okay, especially now that things don't have to end the way I thought they would." I smiled at my leader, who smiled back.

"Okay numbuh 4, but I'll be keeping an eye on you… No more skipping meals," He finished with his regular orderly tone. I smirked.

"Sir, yes sir!" I said, giving him a mock salute. He punched my shoulder playfully and headed for the ship. I looked up again and noticed that Kuki was still there. I smiled a little nervously, but I was really glad to see her face. She came over and smiled back, wrapping her arms around my neck. I took that as my cue to snake my arms around her waist. I stared deeply into the sparkling violet pools that were her irises.

"Wally… are you sure you'll be okay?" she asked, her smile fading a little, "I saw you at school a few times and you just looked miserable,"

"Well what do you expect?" I shrugged a little, "I had lost everything that had ever mattered to me; the adventures, the excitement, the team… you," I brought her closer and put my forehead against hers, "Don't worry about me Kooks, I'll be okay. My reason to live came back," Her smile came back and sent shivers down my spine, like on she could. I felt her pulling me closer until our lips met. The fireworks that had blasted through my veins the first time we had kissed, came back without a moments hesitation. I buried myself deep in that kiss, relieved that she still loved me back. When we pulled apart, I grinned like an idiot, and she giggled at me, blushing. We walked back tot the ship, where we heard the calls of our impatient teammates.

"Come on you two lovebirds!" yelled Hoagie, "We need to get moving, the foods awaiting!" I chuckled. We sat down at our stations and prepared for launch. As we set off into space, there was only one thing crossing my mind.

This isn't over… 


End file.
